Te encontré
by Kanan Sievers
Summary: One-shot cliché de esta iconica pareja del anime Yuri.


**¡Te encontré!**

-Espera ¡Himeko!… Déjame explicarlo.

-No te quiero ver… Vete!

-Por favor… Himeko, no es lo que crees.

Yo Kurusugawa Himeko me encuentro caminado, casi trotando, por las calles de Tokio y la señorita Himemiya sigue tras de mí, tratando de explicar algo que ni ella puede negar.

-Himeko lo que viste no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando… Setsuna es una antigua amiga de la preparatoria y me estaba ayudando a…

-¡Claro Himemiya! sí que te estaba ayudando, tal vez te dio un ataque de asma espontánea y vio que te ahogabas, se abalanzó hacia ti y te dio respiración boca a boca.

-Himeko detente y hablamos, solo le estaba pidiendo un favor.

-Ok…habla entonces Himemiya.

No sé cuánto estuvimos caminando, me giré para ver a Chikane, sus ojos demostraban temor y preocupación, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Himeko, hace un tiempo contacte con Setsuna para pedirle un favor y…

-Así que desde hace tiempo están hablando… Mira a la señorita Himemiya toda una casanova…

-Por favor Himeko déjame terminar de explicarte.

-No hay nada que decir… lo mismo fue con Makoto y la profesora Miyako o es que no te acuerdas.

-Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?… Piensas que con todas las persona que hablo te estoy engañando… ¿sabes qué? ya me cansé!. Me cansé de tus malditos celos… y de ti!…

La miré fijamente, noté ira en su rostro, baje la mirada, quería pensar que aquello que me había dicho no era cierto, pero últimamente había visto a Chikane alejándose de mí, evadiendo mis preguntas y ahora la veo besándose con alguien más…

-Perdóname Himeko, no quise decirlo... yo…

-Si querías terminar conmigo tan solo lo hubieses dicho.

Esta vez salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo con lágrimas recorriendo mi cara, no me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, o con las personas que chocaba, solo quería salir de allí.

A lo lejos escuchaba a mi musa gritar mi nombre. Terminé en la mitad de la avenida, me giré para gritarle a Chikane que me dejara en paz y que esto se había acabado. Pero luego la vi correr hacia mí con una velocidad increíble.

-Himekooo! Sal de ahí, Himekoo!

Ella se acercó, me tomó de la cintura, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un claxon, varias personas gritando y luego solo vi obscuridad.

Quito las manos que tapan mis ojos, me encuentro escondida detrás de un árbol, en el horizonte se puede observar un hermoso atardecer reflejado en una magnifica pradera de flores amarillas. Alguien toca mi hombro y me giro para quedar observando unos maravillosos ojos color zafiro.

-Himeko al fin te encontré. Sabes te escondes muy bien ¿eh?

-Eres tú la que no sabe buscar.

-Jajaja, está bien tu ganas… mientras te buscaba encontré esto y pensé en dártelo.

Chikane me había entregado cuatro lirios hermosos, era muy raros verlos florecer esa época del año, una leve sonrisa escapó de mis labios, mi musa era muy detallista, tomó mi mano y me llevó corriendo a aquella mágica pradera, detrás de nosotras nos acompañaba un galante Husky llamado Kyo. Corrimos como si no hubiese un mañana, reímos, saltamos y por supuesto jugamos con el magnífico perro.

Estábamos recostadas sobre el césped de aquel campo admirando el cielo… aun tomadas de las manos Chikane me dice que siempre estará a mi lado. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! esa fue la primera vez que la vi. Su padre era el encargado de cuidar las tierras de los míos, Chikane era dos años mayor que yo y mi protectora. Justo cuando iba a hablar un grito a lo lejos nos hizo reaccionar, era el padre de mi musa diciendo que se hacía tarde y había que volver.

Ella se levantó y soltó mi mano, Kyo corrió en dirección al hombre.

-Vamos Himeko, hagamos una última carrera hasta tu casa.

-Ok… pero ayúdame a levantarme.

Diría cualquier excusa solo por volver a sentir esa calidez y seguridad que me transmitía con solo tocar su mano.

-Bien… vamos a la cuenta de patata… Tomate, Lechuga y ¡Patata!

En vez de decir números, "contábamos" con los productos que cultivaban nuestros padres, esa fue una idea algo tonta inventada por ambas, pero siempre me sacaba una sonrisa y no cabía duda que Chikane era muy rápida pero yo no me quedaba atrás, de pronto ella se desvío del camino, yo la seguí para decirle que se detuviera, entramos a un denso bosque y cada vez se hacía más oscuro, ya no podía escuchar los pasos de Chikane, ni los ladridos del Husky, solo quedo obscuridad y silencio.

-¡Hey! Himeko ¿qué haces allí? Hay que irnos.

Es una noche lluviosa, estamos en la entrada de un club algo ruidoso, Chikane toma mi mano y me hace volver a la realidad.

-Sabes Himeko ahora hay que correr, creo que esta lluvia no se va a detener.

-Está bien, pero creo que esta vez la que primero llegará a casa seré yo.

-La señorita Kurusugawa me está retando, ¡hay qué miedo!

-No te burles, esta vez te ganaré.

-Dejaré que ganes esta vez… porque es tu cumpleaños…

-¿Mi cumpleaños?

-Si Himeko, pero es hora de irnos.

Lo recuerdo, como olvidar aquella vez que Chikane obedeció todos mis caprichos el día de mis cumpleaños, montar a caballo al revés, hacer cosplay, comer muchos dulces, saltar por una cascada, creo que ese día vivimos de milagro. Al final le pedí que bebiéramos algo de cerveza pues ya era mayor de edad y quería hacerlo, al entrar el olor fue tan insoportable que salí de inmediato dejándola sola con las cervezas en la mano.

-Chikane esto es un simple recuerdo ¿cierto? Me atreví a preguntar.

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos aquí y ahora, nos estamos mojando y tengo frio.

-Jajaja es cierto Chikane en que estoy pensando, pero siento que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

-Cuidado señorita Kurusugawa con estar engañándome con alguien más.

-Creo que tú si estás loca, sabes que hace 6 meses empecé a salir contigo y toda mi vida la quiero junto a ti, nunca haría algo como engañarte.

-Lo se Himeko, porque confío en ti, todo mi amor es solo para ti.

-Chikane…Te amo, por favor nunca me dejes.

-Nunca lo hare, estaré contigo hasta el final. Pero ahora tendremos que correr… vamos a la cuenta de patata.

-Jajaja Chikane nunca te cansas de eso verdad.

-Nop… Tomate, Lechuga y ¡Patata!

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento, estábamos completamente empapadas, Chikane me dijo que me adelantara a bañarme pues ella iba hacer algo caliente para beber.

Mientras estábamos tomando chocolate y viendo la T.V, Chikane se acercó a mí y me robó un beso, me dijo que me amaba y puso un hermoso collar en forma de sol y dentro de este había una luna grabada en zafiro.

-Chikane es hermoso.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa.

-Gracias amor… es precioso.

Ahora fui yo la que comenzó el beso, Chikane algo sorprendida me correspondió, aquel casto y dulce el beso se fue tornando más intenso, hasta que mi musa se detuvo.

-Himeko…amor tienes fiebre.

-¿Qué? No es eso, es que tú me pones así.

Baje la mirada pues me sonroje al instante, Chikane tomo mi cara entre sus manos y unimos nuestras frentes.

-Princesa creo que te has resfriado.

Tomo las suaves manos de Chikane y la alejo de mí, en realidad quería "estar de esa forma" con ella esta noche, pero hace no mucho empecé a sentirme mareada.

-No es cierto yo…yo…a…a... ¡Achuu!

-Ahora no me vas a creer… Ven vamos a dormir yo te voy a cuidar… no te preocupes.

-Pero Chikane yo quería… hacer…a veras…yo…

-Tranquila mi princesa será en otra ocasión ahora déjame cuidarte, primero está tu salud.

-Está bien… gracias Chikane.

Mi musa me llevó en sus brazos a nuestra habitación, me acostó con mucho cuidado, empecé a sentirme cansada, cerré los ojos y escuché un leve susurro diciendo "te amo" luego solo había obscuridad.

-Himekooo! Mira esto…

Escucho una hermosa voz gritando a lo lejos, me quito las gafas de sol y dirijo mi mirada a aquella persona que me roba el aliento. Chikane venia corriendo por la playa hacia mí con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Princesa…mira, encontré esta….

Cierto con Chikane salimos a pasear por la ciudad y luego le rogué que fuéramos a la playa ya que estaba cerca del lugar ya que quería buscar conchas marinas y por el calor terminé comprando un traje de baño y unas gafas de sol. Será este otro recuerdo, si es así no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi luna.

-Es perfecta Chikane, ese color me gusta, eres buena buscándolas.

-No es para tanto… pensé que tal vez una pequeña y rosada te gustaría.

-Soy tan predecible…

-No solo que yo Chikane Himemiya soy muy buena novia. Por cierto ese traje no es algo atrevido no me gusta que otras personas te miren de esa manera.

Amo esa parte de Chikane, siempre protegiéndome, un par de chicos se quedó viéndome y ella no tardó en darles una mirada tan fría que sin duda en ese instante se hubiese congelado la playa.

-Sabes Himeko cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a castigar por ser una jovencita tan mala, ese traje de baño no deja nada a la imaginación.

-En serio, pero si lo compré solo para que tú me vieras, los demás no importan, por cierto que me harás señorita Himemiya. Sonreí pícaramente.

-Pues tendrás que averiguarlo cuando volvamos a casa.

No pude esperar por mi "castigo" tal vez fue el calor de la playa o la mirada de lujuria y deseo que me lanzaba Chikane, los detonantes para que este ahora con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pidiéndole más y más. Quería sentirla más cerca, que me dejara un camino de fuego con sus besos, que sus caricias no se detuvieran, que me hiciera suya una vez más. Y fue tan frustrante, porque por todo eso tuve que ser paciente, pues ese era mi castigo, ella me seducía con sus besos y bellas palabras, mientras yo estaba impaciente esperando por su toque, todo eso se volvió una dulce agonía. No vuelvo a poner a Chikane celosa.

Cinco veces Chikane me llevo a tocar las estrellas de ahí perdí la cuenta, la luna testigo de toda esa pasión desbordante se hizo presente revelando dos almas fusionadas a punto de convertirse en una sola. Todo esto me recordó mi primera vez, pues fue con ella, llena de pasión exuberante y amor inigualable. Siempre que estoy con mi Chikane es algo maravilloso y sublime….si esto fuese un recuerdo no lo creería pues se siente tan real.

-Himeko… amor…despierta.

Me encuentro en la cama, con mi cuerpo desnudo, arriba de Chikane, ella me abraza fuerte como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

-Mmm…Chikane… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-Si… mucho amor ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir mal… Himeko te amo demasiado…

Chikane me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza y siento que está llorando, acaricia mi cabeza y me besa.

-No pasa nada Chikane, solo que a veces me ganan los celos y termino imaginado cosas jajaja.

-Te tenía una sorpresa…Setsuna me estaba ayudando, desde hace algún tiempo, lo estábamos planeando, ella te iba a dar una reservación y un regalo que compre para ti, luego te llevaría al restaurante Lohb Oriental Dining, allí pasaríamos una velada las cuatro…. Las cuatro porque Setsuna quería sorprender a su novia Kuu, ella me pidió el mismo favor y acepte, por eso estaba tan emocionada y se abalanzo a abrazarme. Quería celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario juntas…es por eso que la última semana no estaba mucho tiempo contigo, pues quería que todo fuese perfecto.

-Chikane se suponía que era una sorpresa ¿Por qué me cuentas?

-Y lo preguntas tontita… te acuerdas que corriste hacia la avenida y yo venía tras de ti y…

-Luego un camión se acercó y… y… estoy… muerta ¿no es así? Por eso es que he tenido varias visiones de nuestro pasado.

-No mi princesa, no estas muerta… es difícil de explicar… pero ahora lo más importante es que tienes que despertar… Alguien te está esperando.

-Chikane vendrás conmigo ¿cierto?

-Por favor Himeko… despierta.

-No lo haré si no me respondes.

-Se acaba el tiempo… Himeko te amo, tal y como eres, amo tus celos, tu bella sonrisa, tu hermosa mirada, nunca pero nunca te engañé con nadie, pues eres mi todo, te amo mi amor y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

-Chikane…no…no me hables así te veré cuando despierte, me lo dirás cuando despierte… ¿cierto?

Toco mi pecho y ahí está el collar que me dio Chikane. Tu mi luna yo tu sol… te acuerdas.

-Nunca lo olvidaré…

En ese momento una luz incandescente hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos, estaba en una camilla con una bata azul y con un cuello ortopédico, Setsuna y Makoto estaban a mi lado, la rubia traía una caja en sus manos.

Se sorprendieron al verme despierta, en ese instante recordé las palabras de Chikane. Espera un momento donde está mi amada.

-Chikane! ¿En dónde está?

-Ella se encuentra en el cuarto de cuidados intensivos pero está muy herida…

De repente una enferma entra a mi habitación y dirigió unas palabras a mis dos acompañantes.

-La señorita Himemiya acaba de fallecer… hicimos todo lo que pudimos… pero…

¿Qué Chikane acaba de…morir? Eso no podía ser cierto todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, ella no podía estar muerta, ella tendría que estar en el cuarto del cual Setsuna me estaba hablando, luchando por despertar. No escuchaba nada de lo que decía la enfermera, solo veía a Setsuna y Makoto llorar descontroladamente.

-Señorita… señorita se encuentra bien…

La enfermera me llamaba, sin embargo todo mi mundo fue derrumbado con esas palabras y jamás volverá a ser construido.

-¿Qué le pasó a Chikane?

-La señorita Himemiya… a la hora del impacto, ella trato de sacarla de la avenida, sin embrago el camión no dio tiempo de espera y el golpe fatal lo recibió ella, mientras que usted caía en la acera sufriendo una contusión, por la cual ha estado en coma por dos días.

-Ella quería que te diera esto. Habló Setsuna.

La rubia me entregó una caja, no podía creer lo que había allí, un pequeño Husky, Los animales están prohibidos en los hospitales no sé cómo le hizo Setsuna para que no se enteraran. Chikane sabia cuanto quería uno y ahora ella no está para ver como este pequeño le daba unas lamidas a las lágrimas de infinita tristeza que se desbordaban y corrían libremente por mi rostro.

Ya han pasado dos años, dos crueles y malditos años en los cuales únicamente he visto tu presencia solo en mis sueños, he vivido por aquel cachorro que me dejaste el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, el día de tu muerte, si pudieses verlo ahora, esta grande y le gusta jugar mucho, pero no tengo la energía para jugar con él. Han pasado dos años de insoportable culpa que agobia mis sentidos, dos años pidiéndote perdón una y otra vez, Chikane te llevaste mi vida, ahora solo soy un cuerpo que alberga un alma que desea ser liberada.

Mi musa ya no puedo esperar a verte, le di nuestro Husky a una familia que es muy bonita y buena por cierto. Ahora volví aquí, al mágico lugar donde un día nos conocimos, jugamos y reímos, nos tomamos de las manos y juramos nunca separarnos, estoy observando el atardecer, un atardecer tan similar a cuando lo veías junto a mí. Ahora lo único que me acompaña es una cerveza, si, aunque no lo creas, esta será la primera y última que beberé, pues el ingrediente que le agregue es muy fuerte para solo quedar en una simple resaca.

Toco mi pecho y ahí está "tu mi luna yo tu sol" y en mi bolsillo se encuentra la minúscula concha marina.

Estoy decidida, bebo el contenido de la botella, esta fría, observo hacia el horizonte y veo una figura correr hacia mí, no lo creo, un azulado cabello ondea con la suave brisa de verano y antes de que te echaras a correr juraría haber escuchado ¡Patata!

Te acercas y tomas mi mano.

\- Himeko al fin te encontré. Sabes te escondes muy bien. ¿eh?

…Juntas hasta que la eternidad llegue a su fin…

N/A: Este es un oneshot de esta iconica parejita del Yuri. Lo tenia guardado hace bastante tiempo y hasta hoy ve la luz... ¿Que tal quedó? Se que es algo común, pero en aquellos tiempos cuando lo escribí me pareció la historia perfecta... Gracias por leer.

K.S


End file.
